


My precious

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: The love of a mother.





	My precious

The first rays of sunshine had just appeared through the the tiny holes in the blinds when Roser woke up this morning. Julia was still fast asleep on the other side of the bed, slight snoring noises making her smile.

For a moment she just lay there, watching the dancing shadows on the blanket covering her and listening out to any noises in the house; but she could only make out some chirping birds outside. Carefully Roser pulled the blanket to the side, not wanting to wake her husband. After all, she was glad that he had found sleep, jet lag getting worse with every passing year. And it didn’t really help that Julia and her sons had just returned from Thailand only to fly back to Asia in the following week.

After getting out of the bed, Roser put on her robe that was waiting for her in its usual spot on the chair in the corner of the room. She looked back at Julia one more time, a smile coming to her face when she realised that he was mumbling something in his sleep.

As quietly as possible, Roser left the room, closing the door softly behind her. At first her eyes wandered over to the door to her left, only to remember that Alex had been with his girlfriend last night. However, turning the other way towards the stairs, she saw another door open - the door to Marc’s childhood room, the room he was still using so often despite being 25 by now.

Roser frowned in worry. Usually Marc was hard to wake up on days when there were no bikes involved. Quietly, she made her way down the stairs, avoiding the creaky bits as not to wake up her sleeping husband.

It was mostly dark downstairs and eerily quiet. As usual Roser made her way to the kitchen for her morning ritual - coffee and a cigarette. Her body just went through the motions of turning on the coffee machine, picking one of the capsules from the box on the counter and placing a cup under the spout of the machine. While listening to the deep roar of her coffee being made, she reached for the cupboard above.

Usually there was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter waiting for her. Not so today. Yet another frown appeared on her face. In the meantime, her coffee was ready.

With a reeling mind, she grabbed the cup and left the kitchen for the living room. A slight breeze welcomed her there, the slight gape in the door to the backyard terrace answering a few questions for her. She quietly made her way over, only slightly pushing the door more open before her eyes fell on her eldest son.

Marc was sitting on the wooden bench, his back against the wall. He was wrapped up in old sweatpants and a hoodie. Staring into the distance, he brought a glowing cigarette to his mouth, blowing out the smoke afterwards. The open pack of cigarettes next to him told Roser enough to know that this wasn’t his first of the day.

For a moment she contemplated leaving him be, but her heart as a mother was stronger. Slowly, as not to startle Marc, Roser pushed the door completely open.

As soon as Marc saw her, he quickly dropped the cigarette, stepping on it as if he could hide any signs of what he had been doing. He looked up at her, his eyes wide and a bit bloodshot from a lack of sleep.

Roser simply walked over to him though, sitting down next to him before reaching for a cigarette herself. Without a word, she held out her hand, waiting for Marc to drop the lighter into it.

Only when she lit up her own cigarette, Marc managed to drop his eyes, his shoes suddenly way more interesting. In this moment, Roser had the feeling as if a 5 year old version of her son was sitting next to her instead of a 25 year old.

“Sorry...”

His voice was rough, which made Roser reach out with her free hand and squeeze his knee.

“It’s okay.”

Picking up the pack of cigarettes, Roser held it out to Marc, but her son just shook his head. Silence returned to them while Roser smoked and sipped from her coffee. Only when she finished it, she leaned back and once again looked at Marc. He seemed miles away in his thoughts, slightly biting his lower lip in a pensive gesture.

“I worry about you, you know?”

Those words seemed to filter through to Marc. His confused look was now directed at his mother, his mouth open in silent question. Roser smiled softly before taking another drag from her cigarette. Leaning back against the wall, she reached out and lay her hand on Marc’s knee.

“People always thought that Alex would be the more sensitive of you two, being the younger sibling and all that. However, seeing both of you grow up, I think they were slightly wrong. You know, you’re my baby. My little boy. As soon as Alex had been born, you took your role of looking out for him, being the big brother he often needed. But now that Alex is grown up, kind of moving on, having a girlfriend and all of that, I have a feeling that you’re a bit lost. Even though I know that Alex will always look up at you, kind of need you, he’s going his own way. And even though you’ve reached almost all of your goals in MotoGP, you look a bit lost...”

Marc listened without giving any response. But Roser could see it in his eyes that her feelings didn’t deceive her. For a long moment, she just looked at her son before he slightly turned away again, his expression turning pensive again.

“I hope you know that you don’t need to hide from us.”

“What do you mean?”

Roser could easily detect the slight shiver in Marc’s body. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, almost afraid of her answer. There was a soft smile on her face though.

“That there won’t be a daughter in law in your house.”

Marc’s jaw dropped in slow motion. He just stared at his mother, the colour of his face noticeable paler than before.

“How... how do you know? When...?”

Before answering her son’s question, Roser reached out to Marc, pulling him close so that his head came resting on her shoulder; and suddenly he wasn’t an adult any more, but her little boy.

“I think I had kind of felt it for a long time. I know you had girlfriends, but you’ve never been like Alex around girls. And... well... as a mother, you find certain things in your teenage son’s room when he lets her clean up his mess.”

The pale colour in Marc’s face immediately turned into bright crimson, but he didn’t move away from Roser. Instead he reached out for her hand, their fingers intertwining.

“And it’s okay for you?”

“Of course! I don’t care if you’re into girls, boys, both or nothing. The only thing I care about is that my baby is happy. I know that the main thing in your life is motorcycles, but one day there needs to be more than that and I can promise you that I will support you no matter what.”

Soft sniffles reached Roser’s ears. In an inconspicuous gesture Marc wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. Sighing softly, Roser pressed a kiss into Marc’s hair and it was one of those rare moments when he didn’t shy away from it.

“So... that long and pensive face is mostly about racing and house construction, I hope.”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, I hope that there is someone special who holds your precious heart right now.”

For a long moment there was silence and Roser actually started to doubt her motherly senses, but when she looked down into Marc’s face, there was a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah... there is...”

“Is he treating you good?”

“He is. I don’t know where I would be without him.”

“Any chance I know him?”

Marc sat up at the question, slightly coughing to clear his voice. And that was the only answer Roser needed.

“It’s okay. But I want you to know that he’s always welcome here and I hope that one day the circumstances will be right for both of you to live the life you deserve.”

“Thank you, mama.”

Roser nodded, only now realising that her cigarette had burned down completely. She put the stub into the ashtray on the bench, before looking at her empty cup of coffee and finally getting up again.

“Make sure your father doesn’t find out about the smoking. And tell that beautiful creature of boyfriend that I will kick his ass if he ever hurts you.”

“How do you know that he’s beautiful?”

“Because he’s in love with one of the most precious human beings on this world.”


End file.
